Better Off
by Slo Motion
Summary: What if in the 8th season episode 'Healing Old Wounds', Chandler had realized that he still was still in love with Roxanne after his breakup with Paris?


**Title: **"Better Off"

**Genre: **Romance, general, song-fic, one-short

**Rating: **PG

**Coupling: **Chandler/Roxanne

**Main POV: **None

**Summary: **What if in the 8th season episode 'Healing Old Wounds', Chandler had realized that he still was still in love with Roxanne after his breakup with Paris? One-short Chandler/Roxanne song-fic.

**Setting: **During the 8th season episode 'Healing Old Wounds'.

**Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. I have no desire to own it thanks to the past two seasons. I also don't own Ashlee Simpson's song 'Better Off', which this is a song-fic to.

**A/N:** Somebody help me! I keep writing all these one-shorts! Cruses! Anyway, this is a 'what if' story. In a way, it's like what I wanted to happen in 'Healing Old Wounds'(I hate that episode, by the way. It was awful!). And, if you couldn't tell already, it's a Charox story. I miss them together. And I used the song I did because it always makes me think of them whenever I hear it. My version would take place right after the scene Chandler and Kevin were spying on Paris and Vic while they were talking on the back porch. It does not follow the episode after that. Also, I don't remember if that was before or after the scene of Chandler and Paris's breakup, so let's just say they broke up off screen already for my story's sake, ok? Well, here goes nothing…

-

-

-

Chandler stalked silently away from Kevin and that awful scene of Paris and Vic together. He still couldn't believe Paris had broken up with him. And for Vic…why Vic? That no good "ex alcoholic", as Vic claimed he was.

Although she said that their breakup had nothing to do with Vic, Chandler knew that Paris was still in love with Vic. He saw it in her eyes. Paris had never loved Chandler at all. It had always been Vic, or George, or whoever he was…even before he came into town she had still been hung up on him. Even though he had treated her and her son Peter like crap, she had still loved him.

How could Paris still love that worthless drunk Vic? The only thing Vic cared for was a bottle of alcohol, not for his ex wife and son.

_I really do need a drink. _Those words rang bitterly throughout Chandler's head as he walked back into the Camden house.

_-The sky is falling _

_And it's early in the morning _

_But it's ok somehow-_

Cecilia Smith saw Roxanne Richardson walk out of the Camdens' dining room. Cecilia took notice to Roxanne's long blonde hair being a huge mess and her lip-gloss being smeared. Roxanne's face was also extremely flushed out and red looking, as if she were angry at something…or someone.

As Roxanne stomped angrily towards the front door, Cecilia called after her, "Hey Roxanne, you seem upset, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok!" Roxanne snapped.

"Well…what's wrong?" Cecilia asked, wondering what in the world could make Roxanne so angry.

"That man in the dining room! He's what's wrong! Men like him are just wrong! I'm trying to have an adult conversation with him about war, and he's kissing me and putting his hands all over me like I'm some kind of…some kind of…sex toy! The nerve of that man! Just ugh!" Roxanne then continued to stomp towards the front door, anxious to leave.

"Well…do you want to talk?" Cecilia asked, but got no reply because Roxanne was long gone.

_-I spilt my coffee_

_It went _

_All over your clothes_

_I gotta wear mine now-_

Roxanne had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe she had ever _thought_ that Bill Brewer was charming. He didn't care about her, just her body. Just like all the other guys…all any guy that Roxanne ever went out with had only wanted her for her body.

_Besides Chandler, that is. He actually cared about more than sex. _Roxanne thought to herself. _He actually cared…about me. And he actually loved me. _

Roxanne stopped walking and leaned onto a wall in the Camdens' home. She soon enough was sunk onto the floor, thinking about Chandler

"_I think it's hard to just consider you just ordinary."_

"_No. The only surprise today…was you."_

"_I really love being with you, and I think we should take our relationship to that next level."_

"_I would like to continue dating you with the thought of marrying you someday."_

"_That's why I chose you."_

"_Roxanne, I know we haven't known each other that long, but will you marry me? No! I love you Roxanne, marry me…no, don't be an idiot! You'll scare her off…it's too soon!"_

"_I think I love you, Roxanne." _

"_I couldn't drive any farther without getting a kiss from you."_

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Roxanne."_

"_Well, you're not marrying a cop. You're marrying me…someday."_

"_Roxanne, your dad isn't going to scare me off. I mean, he scares me, but I love you and nothing is going to scare me off."_

"_I really do love you."_

"_I just really want to be with you."_

"_I'm still in love with you, you idiot! That's why!" _

"_You look great."_

"_I love you, Roxanne."_

Roxanne shut her eyes tightly. Chandler's face was all that came into her mind. So many memories. So many wonderful memories. Roxanne opened her eyes and realized: she was still very much in love with Chandler. She hadn't gotten over him since their break up in September. She was that hopelessly devoted to him. But he had Paris now. And Roxanne couldn't break them up. She knew this because she had tired once before, and failed miserably.

_Ain't love grand_? Roxanne thought. _No…it's not when you can't have the one person you only and truly love. _

_-And I'm always, always, always late_

_And my hair's a mess_

_Even when it's straight-_

Roxanne closed her eyes slowly. Too many things were swirling through her mind. Her hatred of Bill Brewer, all those memories, and the most important…her undying love for Chandler.

And speak of the devil, Chandler walked past Roxanne at the very minute the words _'undying love' _ran through her mind. And he looked really upset. Maybe he and Paris had broken up! Maybe this was her chance to get the man she still loved and always would back!

Roxanne got up off the ground and started after Chandler, calling out, "Chandler, wait!"

Chandler looked back and saw his ex-girlfriend walking towards him and calling out his name. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was just as beautiful as ever. With her long golden blonde hair that he could spend countless hours stroking, her twinkling blue eyes, that Chandler could lose himself in because of how bright and happy and hate-free they were, and her full, pink lips that were always perfectly glossed that Chandler could spend forever kissing…kissing those lips, kissing Roxanne…forget Paris. He loved Roxanne…who was Paris, anyway?

What was he saying? He was in love with Paris! He was upset because Paris had broken his heart by choosing her ex over him. He didn't love Roxanne anymore…she was in the past. Roxanne and him were just friends.

_Are Roxanne and I just friends? Because I'm feeling more right now! What is wrong with me?! I'm in love with Paris…not Roxanne! _Chandler found himself in the middle of an internal conflict. So Chandler did the only thing he could think of…he turned around and floated right over to Roxanne.

"What, Roxanne?" Chandler asked.

_-But so what _

_I'm better off everyday _

_When I'm standing in the pouring rain _

_I don't mind _

_I think of you and everything's alright _

_I used to think I had it good _

_But now I know that I'm misunderstood _

_With you I'd say_

_I'm better off in everyway_-

"What's wrong with you?" Roxanne asked.

"With me…nothing," Chandler lied.

"Chandler, don't lie, I know you. Something IS wrong, you're upset, what is it?" Roxanne demanded.

"Well…uh, Roxanne! I'm so confused right now!" Chandler replied, leaning onto the wall.

"Why are you confused?" Roxanne asked.

"I thought I loved Paris. And I thought I was heartbroken about her breaking up with me. But then, when I just saw you before, I found myself saying 'who's Paris'. What I'm trying to say is, I never loved Paris…she was just a rebound," Chandler said without stopping to breathe.

"Then who do you love, Chandler?" Roxanne asked, confused at his outburst of emotion.

"It's you, Roxanne! I've always loved you Roxanne!" Chandler exclaimed.

_-My friends keep calling, they say_

_They say I'm stalling_

_They wanna meet you now_

_I tell them hell no, I say_

_We're trying to lay low_

_Don't wanna lose what I've found-_

Roxanne turned away from Chandler, "Oh gosh, oh gosh."

"Why are you saying 'oh gosh' like that?" Chandler asked, hoping his lone confession hadn't startled her.

"No…I was just surprised. Because, just a few minutes ago, I realized that I've always loved you too," Roxanne said.

The two then slowly exchanged awkward looks. Then, they move their heads together and kissed. It was an amazing, breath taking kiss. Roxanne was leaned against the wall a few minutes later, with Chandler on top of her.

"One thing hasn't changed in our relationship," Roxanne mumbled in between their kisses.

"What's that?" Chandler asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"You're still one hell of a kisser," Roxanne replied.

_-Things are finally, finally looking up_

_Oh, my feet are on the ground _

_Even though I'm stuck-_

After the kiss ended, Roxanne and Chandler looked at each other for a minute. There was a long pause of silence, until Roxanne spoke.

"Why don't we go back to my house, it's more private there,' Roxanne suggested.

"Ok, anything you want," Chandler agreed, taking Roxanne by the hand and leading her out of the house and to his car. Roxanne had come right back to the Camden house after having lunch with Lucy on the Promenade earlier that day, so she had no car.

_-But so what _

_I'm better off everyday _

_When I'm standing in the pouring rain _

_I don't mind _

_I think of you and everything's alright _

_I used to think I had it good _

_But now I know that I'm misunderstood _

_With you I'd say_

_I'm better off in everyway_

_Things are finally, finally looking up _

_Oh, my feet are on the ground _

_Even though I'm stuck _

_Even though I'm stuck –_

About five or ten minutes later, Chandler's car pulled up in front of Roxanne's house. Roxanne and Chandler stepped out of the car and ran into the house, holding hands and giggling like crazy.

_-But so what_

_I'm better off everyday_

_When I'm standing in the pouring rain_

_I don't mind_

_I think of you and everything's alright_

_I used to think I had it good_

_But now I know that I'm misunderstood-_

Roxanne closed her front door and turned towards Chandler. She leaned towards him and kissed him. The couple slowly made their way into Roxanne's bedroom soon enough. Their clothes found a way off and they both found a way into Roxanne's bed. They took their relationship to a much closer and much more intimate level for the rest of that night. But both liked it that way.

_-Yeah, yeah _

_I'm better off in everyway _

_I'm better off today-_

Roxanne awoke to the sun beaming through her bedroom window the next morning. She looked over at Chandler and saw he was awake and smiling at her. She leaned over to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Roxanne," Chandler said.

"And I love you too, Chandler," Roxanne replied.

_-The sky is falling_

_And it's early in the morning_

_But it's ok-_

Chandler pulled Roxanne into his arms and held her close to him. Roxanne smiled and thought to herself: _I'm better off this way…I really am. _

-

-

-

**A/N: **And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I think this one came out pretty good. I consider this a late Christmas present to myself, a Chandler and Roxanne song-fic. Please review it, I'd really like to see if anyone liked this. Well, I'm going to go play some video and then head up to bed. Goodnight!

-Alexa


End file.
